Love Is In the Air
Love Is In the Air is the eleventh episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. Synopsis When a love potion accidentally makes the evil Levira fall in love with Jake, a jealous alien targets him for destruction. Plot In a regular morning at school, Jake demonstrates to Noah of kicking the ball from the computer room to the goalpost, in doing so, the ball hits Mr. Burley by accident. Meanwhile, in the Armada Mothership, a fuming Prince Vekar contemplates for a plan to defeat the Rangers to which he has Levira assigned for. Back on Earth, Noah and Jake come up a new trick; kicking soccer balls into trash cans. with Noah capturing Jake's tricks on video. And back on the Armada Mothership, just as the Prince's plans are now in motion, he fetches his butler, Invidious, to get him a cup of tea. The moment Invidious sees Levira, he begins to reminisce about his childhood crush. And so, he decides to put a love potion into Levira's drink to make her fall in love with him. He then delivers the tea to the Prince and to Levira; unknown to Levira, her tea has a magical effect on her, making a man she sees falling head over heels - which happens to be Jake, while observing their activity on the surface. With the intent to capture Jake, Levira sends Invidious with a platoon of XBorgs on Earth. While Noah and Jake are cleaning up the soccer field, Jake finds himself attacked by Invidious' forces; as Noah attempts to divert the attackers away from Jake, but to no avail. Noah alerts the others (bar Orion) and immediately morphed. Jake then morphs, then Troy and the others arrived just in time, and the Rangers subsequently morphed to Super Mega Mode. The Rangers attack Invidious' forces, and Troy warns that no one must not get their hands on Jake. A persistent Invidious claims that he is a lover not a fighter. The Rangers morphed into Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers and finally repelled the attackers, forcing Invidious to retreat. Meanwhile, infuriated by the failed attempt to capture Jake, Levira regretted sending Invidious to do this mission was a bad idea. Having heard of Levira falling in love with an Earthling, Invidious realizes he has been manipulated by Levira. Then, Invidious resolves to destroy Jake so he can have Levira for himself. Having lost sight of Invidious, Troy has been wondering what was that all about, and Gia asking why they Invidious want with Jake. He replies that they appeared out of nowhere and attacked him, ignoring Noah. Moments later, Invidious attacks. He targets Jake out of jealousy, much to Levira's shock. During the altercation, to the Ranger's shock, Levira intervenes. She berates the Field Commander for being idiotic and incompetent. Rejected, Invidious completely loses it and attacks both Levira and Jake! Mayhem ensues, Jake in the other hand, ends up being the shield for Levira, with the other Rangers looking on in disgust; especially Gia, Noah, in the other hand describes this as an "alien-human" love triangle for the records. And again, back on the Armada Mothership, Prince Vekar, who has been observing the situation finds this tedious, Argus hints that Levira has a crush on Jake, while Damaras in figures this out as a "spell" - referring to the love potion Invidious have mixed into Levira's tea earlier. Meanwhile, the Rangers morph, Jake then gets away from Levira, who is stalled by Invidious, giving him time to morph. Still head over heels on Jake, Levira cheers Jake, with the latter insisting he likes someone else; in this case, it's Gia. The Rangers morph to Super Mega Mode and battle Invidious, the odds are even when they transformed into the Turbo Rangers, defeating Invidious. Even after the fight, Levira continues chasing Jake. When the Prince has already had enough of the situation between Levira and Invidious, he takes matters into his own hands; he enlarges Invidious to gigantic size with the Maximizer. Eventually, Jake convinces Invidious to ask Levira out on a date to end the love triangle, Levira reluctantly accepts Invidious' offer. Before he could do so, Levira asks him to destroy the Rangers, and the Megazord battle begins. Unfortunately for Invidious, his luck runs out. The Rangers overpower Invidous with the Legendary Megazord's Super Mega Slash, followed by being defeated by the Legendary Samurai Megazord's Fire Smasher. The Megazord sends Invidous flying back to the Armada Mothership. When Invidious again asks Levira out, only for him to be rejected. Ultimately the effects of the love potion wore off, and Levira promises not to fall for a Power Ranger again, with the Prince collapsing in confusion. At Ernie's Brainfreeze, the Rangers celebrate their victory of the day. When Jake attempts to ask Gia to go out with him, he fails to do so when Noah interrupts, as he shows to the others of Jake's tricks he caught on camera earlier, where it went viral. The Rangers celebrate also for Jake's moment as the episode ends. Cast *Andrew Gray as Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk as Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk as Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna as Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson as Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Cameron Jebo as Orion/Super Megaforce Silver (credited only) *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley *Stephen Butterworth as Prince Vekar (voice) *Rebecca Parr as Levira (voice) *Mark Wright as Argus (voice) *John Leigh as Damaras (voice) *Owen Black as Invidious (voice) Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Love Is In the Air: **Super Megaforce Red - Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, Red Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, Blue Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger, Yellow Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Mighty Morphin Black Ranger, Green Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger, Pink Turbo Ranger **Super Megaforce Silver - N/A *This episode marks the only time the Super Mega Rangers use the Turbo Ranger Keys. *With this episode, Troy has morphed into both of Tommy Oliver's Red Ranger identities at least once, while Gia has morphed into both of Tanya Sloan and Ashley Hammond's respective Ranger powers at least once. **Also, this marks the first time that a Super Mega Ranger transforms into one of the two Ranger forms belonging to T.J. Johnson. *Also with this episode, Jake and Emma have morphed into all of the respective Ranger forms belonging to Adam Park and Katherine Hillard at least once. **At the same time, they have also morphed into one of two Ranger forms belonging to Carlos Vallerte and Cassie Chan, Adam and Kat's respective successors. *Both of the Legendary Ranger Modes in this episodes are tied to vehicles. **Mighty Morphin: Vehicles tend to run on "fossil fuels" (the remains of ancient creatures becoming processed and pressurized into oil and gas). **Turbo: A vehicle-based Power Ranger team. Zyuranger gokai.jpg|Mighty Morphin Power Rangers PRSM E11 - Turbo.jpg|Turbo Rangers Errors *Legendary Megazord emulated Turbo Megazord's finisher, the Turbo Megazord Spinout, but the move was called Super Mega Slash instead of the more appropriate Legendary Megazord Spinout. *Jake uses a black ranger key to become the Green Turbo Ranger. *When Jake morphed, he was wearing a soccer uniform. But when he demorphed, he was in his usual outfit. *Troy, as the Red Turbo Ranger, erroneously referred to the Turbo Lightning Sword as the "Lightning Sword". Notes *Cameron Jebo (Orion) is credited but does not appear in this episode. The source episode having taken place before the introduction of the sixth Gokaiger. *This episode's plot is similar to the episodes The Potion Notion and I Love Lothor; all three use romantic love as a tool for a villain's conquest rather than (as episodes like Beauty and the Beast and The Wedding show us) a means for a male villain to gain a consort. *The original Gokaiger episode featured a guest appearance by Kyosuke Jinnai (Red Racer). Though neither Tommy Oliver or T.J. Johnson appear in this episode, they are among the legendary Rangers who return later on, albeit both in different forms than the Red Turbo Ranger. *While the Super Megaforce takes place in the United States of America, but the scene where Individious was placed in a dump had the appearance of Japanese letters written in kanji, making the scene likely not from America. This was due to the fact that it was taken from the footage of episode 24 of Gokaiger. See Also (Opening scene) References Category:Episode